


Flowers: Korrasami Week Of 2015

by Berrymutt



Series: Korrasami Week Of 2015! [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF!, Extra fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Korrasami Week 2015, Very fluffy, extremely fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrymutt/pseuds/Berrymutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korrasami Week Of 2015: Day 1 out of 7. Prompt is 'Flowers'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers: Korrasami Week Of 2015

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little writing I did for day 1 of Korrasami Week!
> 
> Day 1: Flowers

Asami clutched the bundle in her hands tightly her palms slightly sweaty from her grip against the object in her hands. Her heart was racing with her bright green eyes high in spirit. Korra, her wife would be returning today from her small mission in which Asami did not go with. It had been a few weeks since the pair had seen each other and that in Asami’s mind was far too long. She had to sleep alone in their bed, and walk alone in their smaller house downtown of the new Republic City. It had been a very long few weeks for the older girl and this waiting was driving her nuts. 

Asami took deep breaths, her heart getting the best of her. It was stupid she thought, to almost to be having a heart attack over the thought that her wife was returning just from a few weeks of being gone. Was it stupid though? Asami clearly loved her wife very dearly, the both of them were not only married lovers but we’re best friends before lovers. Asami took this to heart as their past interactions raced in her mind. 

The door knob of their front door shook, followed by strong panting of an animal on the other side. Asami’s grip of the object in her hand tightened even further seeing the door. She knew exactly who and what was on the other side of the door. Her one and only. Her Korra. 

The door swung open with the help of a strong tanned arm pushing it forward. A women came in, followed by a large mass of white fur and hot breath. The living beings who walked in set both of their eyes to the pale skinned women sitting across from them on the stairs her green eyes shimmering with tears. The dark skinned women stared deeply into the green eyes across from her, her own blue eyes seemed to be damp with her own tears. 

The pale skinned women reacted first, her long legs pushing her into her loving wife’s arms a sob escaping her. Thick tanned arms wrapped her up into a hug, the shorter women letting out her own sobs at the sight of her wife. They broke apart only to lean in for kisses on the mouth the pair of them sobbing their hearts out for eachother. Naga whined seeing the both of them being so loving to each other and nuzzled her nose into Asami’s side releasing a high pitched giggled that was inside of her. This caused Korra to half spit, half giggle onto Asami’s cheek who was taken by surprised at the feeling of spit flying onto her cheek. 

“You dork!” She laughed hearty at Korra while her hand rubbed the saliva from her cheek. Korra grinned from ear to ear and pecked her wife’s cheek. “You know you like it” the tanned women purred into Asami’s side while her blue eyes caught sight of the objects in Asami’s hands. “Asami, what are those?” 

Asami’s green gaze dropped to the objects in her hands, she had literally forgotten all about the things in her hand that she had gotten for Korra. She pushed her beautiful wife back and brought her clutched hand to her face showing off of the items. “Flowers for my one and only love!” Asami beamed at Korra who look like she was about to cry again. “You shouldn’t have Asami, these are so beautiful you really shouldn’t have.” Asami grinned as Korra took them from her and buried her face in the lighter blue petals feeling their softness on her cheeks. “I really did though” Asami replied to her wife who gazed up at her. Korra stopped rubbing her face in the flowers only to look up at Asami with a smirk on her face. “As much as I adore these beautiful flowers, they aren’t half as beautiful as you”. 

Asami blushed her face growing red at Korra’s words. Korra pecked Asami’s cheek over and over again, across the redness of her cheeks. “I love you Korra” Asami chirped her gaze burning into Korra’s blue ones. This time it was Korra’s turn to grow red who squirmed in Asami’s hold “I love you too Asami”. Naga howled with joy at the two women’s words who both laughed at the polar bear dog and walked hand in hand across the house to enjoy each others company.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are curious about contacting me in any way there are links below to help you with that. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic of mine, it really means alot to me. Have A nice day everyone!
> 
> Tumblr: http://berrymuttbb.tumblr.com/  
> DeviantArt: http://berrymutt.deviantart.com/


End file.
